Sleeping Mercury
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Queen Beryl curses the baby daughter of King Darien & Queen Serena, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Birth Of The Princess

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Birth Of The Princess**

** Long ago in the Silver Kingdom, King Darien &amp; Queen Serena had longed for a child.**

** They waited for many many many years, until at last, Queen Serena gave birth to a daughter, a sweet baby girl.**

** "Darien, what should we call our little treasure?" the queen asked.**

** "Our daughter's name will be," the king answered his queen. "Hisako."**

** "Hisako," Queen Serena said to King Darien. "that is such a wonderful name!"**

** A symbol that was different than Queen Serena's crescent moon had appeared on the baby princess's forehead.**

** "Look, Serena," King Darien said. "our dear Hisako has the symbol of Mercury upon her forehead!"**

** "The Sign of Hermes, the Messenger God!" Queen Serena exclaimed.**

** King Darien took his baby girl out of her cradle.**

** "I proclaim that there should be a great holiday," King Darien said. "so that everyone from every kingdom of high or low estate may pay homage to our beloved Princess Hisako!"**

** And so, twas done.**

** Choir: **_**Joyfully now to our princess we come**_**; **

_** Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**_**; **

_** We pledge our loyalty anew**_**;**

_** Hail to the Princess Hisako**_**; **

_** All of her subjects adore her**_**;**

_** Hail to the King**_**; **

_** Hail to the Queen**_**; **

_** Hail to the Princess Hisako**_**;**

_** Health to the Princess**_**; **

_** Wealth to the Princess**_**; **

_** Long live the Princess Hisako**_**;**

_** Hail Hisako**_**; **

_** Hail Hisako**_**; **

_** Health to the Princess**_**; **

_** Wealth to the Princess**_**; **

_** Long live the Princess Hisako**_**;**

_** Hail to the King**_**; **

_** Hail to the Queen**_**; **

_** Hail to the Princess Hisako**_**!**

** The trumpets sounded as King Darien &amp; Queen Serena prepared to welcome their lifelong friend.**

** "Announcing their royal highnesses," Neflite said. "King Malachite and his younger brother, Prince Zoisite!"**

** Long had these two kings agreed that one day, Zoisite, Malachite's only heir would be promised to marry King Darien &amp; Queen Serena's daughter.**

** And so to Hisako, Prince Zoisite had brought his gift, and stared unknowing at his future bride.**

** "She's so cute, Brother." Prince Zoisite said.**

** A little while later, the trumpets sounded again.**

** "Announcing the arrival of the three good sailor scouts," Neflite said. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter!"**

** The three good sailor scouts walked into the castle's throne room.**

** The sailor scouts stopped in front of the princess's cradle.**

** "Oh." Sailor Venus said.**

** "How sweet!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.**

** "The little darling." Sailor Jupiter said.**

** Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter walked up to the king &amp; queen, "Your majesties." they said, curtsying.**

** "Each of us, the child may bless, with a single gift," Sailor Venus said. "no more, no less."**

** "Please proceed." King Darien said.**

** Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter walked up to the princess's cradle again.**

** "Little princess," Sailor Venus said. "my gift to you, is the Gift of Wisdom."**

** Sailor Venus surrounded the infant princess in a ring of yellow energy.**

** Choir: **_**One gift**_**;**

_**Wisdom rare**_**;**

_**Blue of sapphires in her hair**_**;**

_**Lips that shame the red red rose**_**;**

_**She **__**will ask questions**_**;**

_**Wherever she goes**_**.**

** "Tiny princess," Sailor Mars said. "my gift to you, is the Gift of Song."**

** Sailor Mars surrounded the infant princess in a ring of red energy.**

** Choir: **_**One gift**_**;**

_**The gift of song**_**;**

_**Melody her whole lifelong**_**;**

_**The nightingale her troubadour**_**;**

_**Bringing his sweet serenade to her door**_**.**

** Sailor Jupiter's turn was next, "Sweet princess, my gift to you is..." she began.**


	2. Queen Beryl's Curse

**Queen Beryl's Curse**

**Suddenly, wind began to blow, thunder began to clap, and lightning began to flash as a purple flame appeared.**

**And from the purple fire, someone evil appeared.**

**"Why, it's Queen Beryl!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.**

**"What does she want here?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

**"Shhh!" Sailor Mars hissed quietly to Sailor Jupiter.**

**"Well," Queen Beryl said. "quite a glittering assemblage, King Darien, royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble."**

**"Jupiter..." Sailor Jupiter shouted, running toward Queen Beryl.**

**But Sailor Jupiter was quickly held back by Sailor Venus.**

**"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Queen Beryl said.**

**"You weren't wanted!" Sailor Jupiter said to Queen Beryl angrily.**

**"Not wa...? Oh dear," Queen Beryl said. "what an awkward situation, I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight, well, in that event I'd best be on my way."**

**"And you're not offended, your excellency?" Queen Serena asked Queen Beryl.**

**"Why no, your majesty," Queen Beryl said. "and to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."**

**The three good scouts protected the child in the cradle.**

**"Don't you dare harm the princess!" Sailor Venus yelled at Queen Beryl.**

**"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and intelligence, beloved by all who know her, but, before the sun sets on her fourteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the thorn of a black rose and die." Queen Beryl cackled.**

**Queen Serena took Princess Hisako out of her cradle frantically, "Oh no!" she exclaimed.**

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Queen Beryl laughed wickedly.**

**"Seize that creature!" King Darien commanded.**

**"Stand back you fools!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.**

**Queen Beryl then disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing.**

**"Don't despair, your majesties, Jupiter still has her gift to give." Sailor Venus said gently.**

**"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Darien asked Sailor Venus.**

**"Oh no, sire." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Queen Beryl's powers are far too great." Sailor Venus said.**

**"But she can help!" Sailor Mars said.**

**"But..." Sailor Jupiter began.**

**"Just do your best, dear." Sailor Mars said.**

**"Yes..." Sailor Venus said.**

**"Sweet princess..." Sailor Jupiter began.**

**"What are you waiting for? Go on." Sailor Venus said to Sailor Jupiter.**

**Sailor Jupiter used her powers to surround the baby princess in green light.**

**Sailor Jupiter: **_**Sweet princess**_**;**

_**If through this wicked queen**_**'**_**s trick**_**;**

_**A red rose thorn should your finger prick**_**;**

_**A ray of hope there**_**;**

_**Still may be in this**_**;**

_**The gift I give to thee**_**;**

_**Not in death**_**;**

_**But just in sleep**_**;**

_**The fateful prophecy you'll keep**_**;**

_**And from this slumber you shall wake**_**;**

_**When true love**_**'**_**s kiss**_**;**

_**The spell shall break**_**.**

**Choir: **_**For true love conquers all**_**.**

**But King Darien &amp; King Malachite, still fearful for the life of the princess, did then and there decree that every single black rose in their kingdoms should on that very day be burned.**

**And so it was done.**


	3. The Sailor Scouts' Plan Part 1

**The Sailor Scouts' Plan Part 1**

**Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were still in the castle, Sailor Venus was pacing the floor thinking while Sailors Mars &amp; Jupiter were drinking tea.**

**"Silly fiddle faddle!" Sailor Venus said irritably.**

**"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear, I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Sailor Mars said, pouring a cup of tea for Sailor Venus.**

**"Well, a bonfire won't stop Queen Beryl." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Of course not, but what will?" Sailor Venus asked.**

**"Well, perhaps if we reason with her." Sailor Mars suggested.**

**"Reason?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Mars.**

**"With Queen Beryl?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Mars.**

**"Well, she can't be all bad." Sailor Mars said.**

**"Oh, yes, she can." Sailor Venus said.**

**"I'd like to turn her into a lightning rod!" Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Sailor Mars said to Sailor Jupiter.**

**"Besides, we can't, you know our powers don't work that way." Sailor Venus said.**

**"Well, that would make me happy." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"But there must be some way... there is!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.**

**"There is?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Venus.**

**"What is it, Venus?" Sailor Mars asked.**

**"I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears," Sailor Venus said, beginning to walk to another room. "Follow me!"**

**Sailors Mars &amp; Jupiter followed Sailor Venus into the other room.**

**"What's your idea, Venus?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

**"I'll turn her into a flower!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.**

**"Queen Beryl?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

**"Oh no, dear, the princess!" Sailor Venus told Sailor Jupiter.**

**"Oh she'd make a lovely flower." Sailor Mars said to Sailor Venus.**

**"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger." Sailor Venus said.**

**"It hasn't any." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"That's right." Sailor Mars said.**

**"She'll be perfectly safe." Sailor Venus said.**

**"Until Queen Beryl sends a frost." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Yes, a... oh dear!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.**

**Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Venus.**

**"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Sailor Mars sighed.**

**"You're right, and she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Sailor Venus said.**

**"But what won't she expect, she knows everything." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Oh but she doesn't dear," Sailor Mars said. "Queen Beryl doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others, you know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."**

**"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." Sailor Venus said.**

**"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Venus curiously.**

**Sailor Venus began talking to herself as she planned out the entire thing.**

**"Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, the woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course King Darien and Queen Serena will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." Sailor Venus explained.**

**"Explain what?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Venus.**

**"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Sailor Venus explained.**

**"Oh, that's very nice of them." Sailor Mars said.**

**"Who are they?" Sailor Jupiter asked curiously.**

**"Lets revert back to our civilian forms." Sailor Venus said.**

**Sailor Venus reverted back to her civilian form of Mina Aino, Sailor Mars reverted back to her civilian form of Raye Hino, and Sailor Venus reverted back to her civilian form of Lita Kino.**

**"Iih... why, it's... us!" Raye exclaimed.**

**"You mean, we, us?" Lita asked.**

**"Take care of the baby?" Raye asked.**

**"Why not?" Mina asked.**

**"Oh, I'd like that!" Raye exclaimed.**

**Lita was the only member of the trio who was not too keen with this idea.**


	4. The Sailor Scouts' Plan Part 2

**The Sailor Scouts' Plan Part 2**

**"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" Lita asked.**

**"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep, oh I'd love it." Raye said.**

**"You really think we can?" Lita asked curiously.**

**"I know we can! Granted," Mina sighed. "we won't have access to our powers."**

**Lita &amp; Raye forked over their transformation pens to Mina, "Okay." they sighed reluctantly.**

**"Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once." Mina said.**

**So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.**

**Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Darien, Queen Serena, and their people.**

**But as the time for the princess's fourteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice.**

**For everyone knew that as long as Queen Beryl's domain, the Dark Kingdom palace, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.**

**Queen Beryl was in her palace.**

**"It's incredible, fourteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Queen Beryl asked her bewitching demon servants.**

**"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all..." a bewitching demon answered Queen Beryl.**

**"Yeah, yeah!" another servant added.**

**"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Queen Beryl asked her bewitching demon servants.**

**"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." the first bewitching demon servant answered Queen Beryl.**

**"Cradle?" Queen Beryl asked her servants.**

**"Yeah, yeah," another bewitching demon said. "every cradle."**

**Now, Queen Beryl was getting angry.**

**"Cradle? Did you hear that my pet," the evil queen asked her rabbit monkey. "all these years, they've been looking for a baby! Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha..."**

**The servants all joined in laughing.**

**"Ha, ha, ha..." the servants laughed.**

**Queen Beryl stopped laughing and quickly grew angrier.**

**"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Queen Beryl yelled angrily.**

**"Let's get out of here!" the servants gasped as Queen Beryl zapped them with her staff.**

**The servants quickly left.**

**Now, Queen Beryl was left all alone with her rabbit monkey.**

**"Oh, they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil," Queen Beryl sighed now feeling exhausted. "my pet, you are my last hope, travel far and wide, search for a maid of fourteen with hair of sapphire blue and lips red as the rose, go, and do not fail me."**

**The rabbit monkey then took off to do his master's bidding.**

**And so for fourteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good sailor scouts carried out their well laid plan.**

**Living like humans, they had reared the child as their own and called her Amy Kate.**

**Amy was in her bed fast asleep.**

**"One more dance, Dear Prince, just one more..." Amy said in her sleep, she was a somniloquist.**

**The bright sunlight shone through Amy Kate's bedroom window as she opened her blue eyes.**

**On this her fourteenth birthday the good sailor scouts had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise.**

**That morning, Mina, Raye, and Lita were down in the living room looking at pictures of gowns that would be perfect for a princess.**

**"How about this one?" Lita asked Mina &amp; Raye, pointing at a picture of a gown with short puffy sleeves.**

**"This is the one I picked," Mina said to Lita &amp; Raye, pointing at a picture of a gown with puffy long sleeves that would show Amy's shoulders.**

**"Oh she'll look beautiful in that." Raye said.**

**"Now I thought a few changes here..." Mina said.**

**"Aha." Lita said.**

**"Don't forget a pretty bow..." Raye said.**

**"And there's the shoulder line." Mina added.**

**"We'll make it light blue." Lita added.**

**"Oh no, dear, tan." Mina corrected Lita.**

**"But..." Lita began.**

**"Of course, we'll need a few pleats." Mina added.**

**"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Raye whispered to Mina curiously.**


	5. Distracting Amy Kate

** Distracting Amy Kate**

** "Oh, I'll think of something." Mina said to Raye &amp; Lita.**

** A few moments later, Amy Kate came down the stairs in her day clothes after making her bed to find the three good sailor scouts with the book of dresses shut.**

** "Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Amy asked her aunts.**

** "Up to?" Lita asked.**

** "Up to?" Raye asked.**

** "Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." Mina began.**

** "Want you to pick some berries." Lita said, grabbing a berry basket and handing it to Amy.**

** "That's it, berries!" Mina said.**

** "Berries?" Amy Kate asked.**

** "Lots of berries." Raye said.**

** "But I picked berries yesterday." Amy Kate protested.**

** "Oh, we need more, dear." Mina said.**

** "Lots, lots more." Raye added.**

** Mina, Raye, and Lita pushed Amy Kate out of the cottage.**

** "Yes! Now don't hurry back, dear." Mina said to Amy Kate.**

** "And don't go to far." Lita said.**

** "And don't speak to strangers." Mina added.**

** "Good bye, dear!" Raye called out to Amy Kate.**

** "Good bye!" Mina called out to Amy Kate.**

** "Good bye!" Raye called out to Amy Kate.**

** Amy Kate left the cottage, "Good bye!" she called back to her aunts.**

** Mina closed the door and turned to Raye &amp; Lita. **

** "I wonder if she suspects." Lita said.**

** "Of course not, come on, will she be surprised!" Mina exclaimed.**

** "A real birthday party." Lita said.**

** "With a real birthday cake." Raye agreed.**

** "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of." Mina said.**

** "I'll bake the cake." Lita said, racing into the kitchen.**

** "I'll clean the room!" Raye exclaimed.**

** "And I'll make the dress." Mina said.**

** "And," Lita added, pulling out their transformation pens. "we should use **_**these**_** in order to pull our tasks off before Kate gets home."**

** "No, Lita," Mina warned. "no powers!"**

** "Oh, but Mina," Lita protested. "the fourteen years are almost over, and after that... we won't have Amy Kate anymore."**

** While the drapes were closed, Sailors Venus &amp; Jupiter were fighting over either tan or light blue to make Amy's new princess gown and Sailor Mars was cleaning the room, Devil, Queen Beryl's rabbit monkey was spying on them through the window.**

** Devil then left to report back to Queen Beryl.**

** In the forest that same day, Prince Zoisite was riding his stallion, Goliath, when they heard a most wondrous sound.**

** "Hear that, Goliath? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out, oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" the prince asked.**

** The horse neighed happily.**

** "Hop boy!" Zoisite shouted.**

** Goliath galloped off toward the singing, but he threw his master off his back.**

** "Ohhh! No carrots!" the prince grumbled.**

** Deeper into the forest, Amy Kate was singing to her animal friends.**

** Amy Kate: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**


	6. Once Upon A Dream

**Once Upon A Dream**

**Amy Kate just sighed as one of her friends, a cat named Luna walked up to her.**

**"What's the matter, Amy Kate?" Luna asked.**

**"Oh dear, Luna," Amy asked. "why do they still treat me like a child?"**

**"Who, Dear?" Artemis asked Amy, putting his front paws on her right knee.**

**"Why, Mina and Raye and Lita, they never want me to meet anyone." Amy Kate told her animal friends.**

**"Now, Amy Kate, they just want you to be safe." Artemis said.**

**Amy Kate looked at her animal friends.**

**"But you know something? I fooled'em, I have met someone!" Amy said.**

**"Who? Who? Who?" Luna &amp; Artemis asked.**

**"Oh, a prince." Amy answered the excited Luna &amp; Artemis.**

**"Oh, really," Luna asked Amy Kate excitedly. "what is the prince like?"**

**"Well, he's tall and handsome... and so romantic." Amy Kate answered Luna.**

**"What do the two of you do?" Artemis asked Amy Kate excitedly.**

**"Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say good bye, he takes me in his arms, and then... I wake up." Amy Kate answered Artemis, sighing.**

**"Oh." Artemis &amp; Luna sighed just as sadly.**

**"Yes, it's only in my dreams, but they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times!" Amy Kate said.**

**Suddenly, Artemis noticed Prince Zoisite's wet cape, hat, and boots and he transformed into his human form.**

**Over by the river, Prince Zoisite was waiting for his wet clothing to dry.**

**"You know Goliath, there was something strange about that voice, too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite..." Prince Zoisite began.**

**Artemis grabbed the prince's cape, hat, and boots, "These are just what I need to carry out my plan." he said.**

**Goliath neighed as the prince saw his wet clothes being carried off by the thief.**

**"There, stop!" Prince Zoisite called out after Artemis.**

**Amy Kate was sitting with Luna humming, when Artemis came up to her.**

**Amy Kate began to sing to Artemis thinking that he was her dream prince while they danced.**

**Amy Kate: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

**Amy Kate &amp; Zoisite: **_**The way you**_**;**

**Zoisite: **_**Did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

**Luna &amp; Artemis: **_**And I know it's true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**.**

**Amy Kate then saw herself held in the arms of a mysterious man, "Oh my gosh! Who are you?" she screamed.**

**"My name is Prince Zoisite," the prince said to the peasant girl. "what is yours?"**

**Amy Kate looked at the sky, the sun was high which meant, it was time for her to go home for lunch.**

**"I have to go," Amy Kate exclaimed. "good bye!"**

**"Wait just a minute," Prince Zoisite asked. "when shall I see you again?"**

**"Never!" Amy Kate exclaimed.**

**"Never?" Prince Zoisite asked Amy Kate curiously.**

**"Meet me at my house," Amy Kate called back to Prince Zoisite. "tonight, I live in the cottage in the glen."**

**"Okay," Prince Zoisite called back to Amy Kate. "I'll see you tonight!"**

**By the time she arrived at her home, she was delighted to see a beautifully decorated birthday cake and a lovely light blue gown, "Mina, Raye, Lita! Where is everybody? Oh!" she exclaimed, she was startled.**


	7. Amy Kate Learns The Truth

**Amy Kate Learns The Truth**

**"Surprise, surprise!" Mina, Raye, and Lita exclaimed.**

**"Happy birthday!" Raye said to Amy Kate.**

**Amy Kate was even more delighted.**

**"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life, everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Amy Kate said.**

**"Him?" Raye asked Amy Kate.**

**"Kate!" Lita scolded.**

**"You've met some stranger?" Mina asked Amy Kate curiously.**

**"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." Amy Kate answered.**

**"You have?" Mina asked curiously.**

**"Where?" Lita asked Amy Kate curiously.**

**"Once upon a dream!" Amy Kate answered Lita.**

**Amy Kate began to sing the same song she had sung in the forest when she waltzed with Prince Zoisite as she waltzed with Raye.**

**Amy Kate: I know you;**

**I walked with you;**

**Once upon a dream;**

**"She's in love." Raye said.**

**"Oh no." Lita groaned.**

**"This is terrible!" Mina exclaimed.**

**Now, Amy Kate was startled.**

**"Why? After all, I am fourteen." Amy Kate protested.**

**"It isn't that, dear." Mina said to Amy Kate.**

**"You're already betrothed." Raye told Amy Kate.**

**"Betrothed?" Amy Kate asked Raye curiously.**

**"Since the day you were born." Mina said to Amy Kate.**

**"To Prince Zoisite, dear." Raye told Amy Kate honestly.**

**"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." Amy Kate began.**

**"A princess." Lita finished for Amy Kate.**

**"And you are dear!" Raye said to Amy Kate.**

**"Princess Hisako," Mina told Amy Kate truthfully. "tonight, we're taking you back to your mother &amp; father, Queen Serena &amp; King Darien."**

**The rabbit monkey raced off to alert Queen Beryl.**

**"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." Amy Kate protested.**

**"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Mina said to Amy Kate sternly.**

**"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it! No, no!" Amy Kate sobbed bitterly.**

**Amy Kate raced off to her bedroom still sobbing.**

**"And we thought she'd be so happy." Raye said.**

**Back in her bedroom, Amy Kate was still sobbing, while back downstairs, Mina, Raye, and Lita transformed into their sailor scout forms.**

**Back in his castle, King Darien was sighing as he stared out of the window.**

**"No sign of her yet, Malachite." King Darien said, sighing again.**

**King Malachite was too busy eating.**

**"'Course not," Malachite said. "good half hour till sunset."**

**"I know, Malachite, but..." King Darien began, noticing King Malachite taking another bite of chicken.**

**"Ah, excellent bird! Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." King Malachite said to King Darien.**

**"I'm sorry, Malachite, but after fourteen years of worrying, never knowing..." King Darien sighed bluely.**

**"The past, all in the past," King Malachite said to King Darien as the lackey, Jedite arrived with his lute &amp; a bottle of root beer. "tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for fourteen years, here, to the future!"**

**"Right, Malachite, to the future!" King Darien exclaimed.**

**King Malachite: **_**Skumps**_**;**

**King Darien: **_**Skumps**_**;**

_**A toast to this night**_**;**

_**The outlook is rosy**_**;**

**King Malachite: **_**The future is bright**_**;**

**Kings Darien &amp; Malachite: **_**The children will marry**_**;**

_**Our kingdoms unite**_**;**

_**Skumps**_**;**

_**Skumps**_**;**

_**Skumps**_**;**

**"Ah, excellent root beer, and now, to the new home, eh?" King Malachite asked.**

**"New home?" King Darien asked King Malachite.**

**"Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh?" King Malachite asked.**

**"Well, I suppose in time..." King Darien began.**

**"Of course, to the home!" King Malachite exclaimed.**

**Kings Malachite &amp; Darien toasted to the new castle as they began to sing again.**

**King Malachite: **_**Skumps**_**;**

**King Darien: **_**Skumps**_**;**

**King Malachite: **_**A toast to the home**_**;**

**King Darien: **_**One grander by far than a palace in Rome**_**;**

**King Malachite: **_**Ah**_**, **_**let me fill up your glass**_**;**

_**That glass was all foam**_**;**

**Kings Darien &amp; Malachite: **_**Skumps**_**;**

_**Skumps**_**;**

_**Skumps**_**.**

**King Malachite clapped his hands again as Jedite brought the blueprints for the new castle to him.**

**"The plans! Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course, forty bedrooms, dining hall- honeymoon cottage, really." King Malachite said to King Darien.**

**"You mean, you're building it already?" King Darien asked King Malachite now in surprise.**


	8. Disagreements

**Disagreements**

**"Built man! Finished, the love-birds can move in tomorrow." King Malachite answered King Darien.**

**"Tomorrow? But Malachite, they're not even married yet." King Darien protested.**

**"Take care of that tonight, to the wedding!" King Malachite exclaimed.**

**But King Darien simply had to protest.**

**"Now hold on, Malachite, I haven't even seen my daughter yet," King Darien protested. "and you're taking her away from me."**

**"Getting my Zoisite aren't you?" King Malachite asked King Darien.**

**"Yes, but..." King Darien began.**

**"Want to see your grandchildren, and I want to see my nieces &amp; nephews, don't we?" King Malachite asked King Darien.**

**"Of course, but..." King Darien began.**

**"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years, to the wedding!" King Malachite cheered.**

**"Now be reasonable, Malachite, after all, Hisako knows nothing about this." King Darien said in protest.**

**"Well?" King Malachite asked King Darien impatiently.**

**"Well, it may come as quite a shock..." King Darien began.**

**Now, King Malachite was getting angry with King Darien.**

**"Shock? My Zoisite a shock? What's wrong with my Zoisite?" King Malachite asked King Darien.**

**"Nothing, Malachite, I only meant..." King Darien began.**

**"Why, doesn't your daughter like my brother?" King Malachite asked angrily.**

**"Now, now..." King Darien began.**

**"I'm not so sure my brother likes your daughter!" King Malachite said to King Darien.**

**"Now, see here..." King Darien began.**

**"I'm not so sure my nieces &amp; nephews want you for a grandfather!" King Malachite snapped ferociously at King Darien.**

**"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" King Darien snapped at King Malachite.**

**"Unreasonable, pompous... " King Malachite said, grabbing a fish off the dining table and holding it as if it was a sword. "en garde, sir!"**

**King Darien spied a dinner plate and picked it up, he began to use it as a shield.**

**"I warn you, Malachite, this means war." King Darien said.**

**The two friends started to fight, fish against plate, then abruptly broke into laughter.**

**"What's this all about anyway?" King Malachite asked King Darien.**

**"Nothing Malachite, absolutely nothing." King Darien answered.**

**"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." King Malachite said to King Darien.**

**"Precisely, and as for grandchildren and nieces &amp; nephews, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." King Darien said to King Malachite.**

**"Splendid! King size, of course." King Malachite said to King Darien.**

**"Certainly, to the woodcarver's guild!" King Darien exclaimed.**

**The two kings could hear the sound of Jedite snoring loudly as Neflite, King Darien's royal herald came into the dining hall.**

**"His royal highness, Prince Zoisite!" Neflite announced happily.**

**"Zoisite?" King Malachite asked.**

**"He's back, Malachite." King Darien said.**

**King Malachite raced down the stairs to meet his younger brother.**

**"Zoisite! Zoisite! Zoisite, hold, Zoisite!" King Malachite called out.**

**The 16-year-old prince dismounted Goliath.**

**"I'm back from my ride, Malachite!" Prince Zoisite said.**

**"Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable, can't meet your future bride looking like that." King Malachite said to Prince Zoisite firmly.**

**"Well, I have met her, Brother." Prince Zoisite protested to King Malachite.**

**"You have? Where?" King Malachite asked Prince Zoisite curiously.**

**"Once upon a dream." Prince Zoisite answered King Malachite.**

**Prince Zoisite began to waltz with King Malachite.**

**"Oh Zoisite, stop it, stop that, why, Zoisite," King Malachite asked. "now, what's all this dream nonsense?"**

**Prince Zoisite stopped dancing with his older brother, "It wasn't a dream, Malachite, I really did meet her!" he protested.**

**"Princess Hisako? Good heavens, we must tell Darien &amp; Serena! Why this is the most..." Malachite began.**

**"I didn't say it was Hisako." Prince Zoisite said to King Malachite.**

**"You most certainly did, you said..." King Malachite began.**

**"I said I met the girl I was going to marry, I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose." Prince Zoisite clarified.**

**"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a... why Zoisite, you're joking! Aren't you?" King Malachite asked.**

**"No, Brother, I'm not joking." Prince Zoisite protested.**

**"You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it, you're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" King Malachite said to Prince Zoisite.**

**"Now Brother, you're living in the past, this is the fourteenth century, nowadays..." Prince Zoisite said to King Malachite.**

**"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." King Malachite said to Prince Zoisite.**

**"And marry the girl I love." Prince Zoisite said to King Malachite.**

**"Exactly!" King Malachite exclaimed.**

**"Good bye, Brother!" Prince Zoisite called out, riding off again.**

**"Good bye, Brother! Marry the girl you... no, no, Zoisite, stop," King Malachite called out. "come back, hold Zoisite! Zoisite! Oh, how will I ever tell Darien?"**


	9. The Prophecy Comes True

**The Prophecy Comes True**

**In the woods, the sailor scouts and Hisako, with her head down, walked cautiously toward the castle.**

**The foursome got inside unnoticed into some room.**

**"All right, in here, dear." Sailor Venus said to Princess Hisako.**

**Sailor Jupiter closed the door and sighd.**

**"This must've been too much for Kate." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Lock the door, Jupiter! Mars, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Sailor Venus said to Princess Hisako.**

**Princess Hisako sat in the chair she was instructed to sit in by Sailor Venus.**

**"Okay." Princess Hisako sighed.**

**Sailor Venus made a silver tiara appear in thin air.**

**"This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty, a crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Sailor Venus said to Princess Hisako.**

**The sailor scouts set the crown on her head, Princess Hisako again broke into tears.**

**"Now, dear." Sailor Mars said to the princess.**

**"Come, let her have a few moments alone." Sailor Venus said to her comrades.**

**The three sailor scouts left the room.**

**"It's that boy she met." Sailor Jupiter sighed.**

**"Whatever are we going to do?" Sailor Mars asked.**

**Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Queen Beryl shortly appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible.**

**Hisako got up in spell, and started toward the light.**

**"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Sailor Mars said to Sailor Jupiter.**

**Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.**

**"Maybe we should tell King Darien about the boy." Sailor Mars suggested.**

**"Well, why don't we?" Sailor Jupiter replied back to Sailor Mars.**

**The sailor scouts heard a faint sound from inside the room.**

**"Listen! Queen Beryl!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.**

**"Kate, Kate!" the three sailor scouts shouted in unison, opening the door to reveal the missing princess.**

**The sailor scouts saw Hisako walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared.**

**"Oh why did we leave her alone?" Sailor Venus asked.**

**Hisako slowly walked up a staircase, following the light.**

**The sailor scouts tried pushing the wall open, then Sailor Venus used her powers.**

**The three sailor scouts frantically raced after Princess Hisako.**

**"Kate, Kate! Where are you? Kate!" the threesome called out.**

**There were multiple ways going off the fireplace.**

**The scouts didn't find the right way at once.**

**"Kate!" the scouts called out in unison.**

**Hisako followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a red rose, she began to reach towards it with her left hand.**

**"Kate! Don't touch anything!" the sailor scouts called out.**

**Hisako held back.**

**Without seeing her, Hisako heard Queen Beryl instructing, "Touch the rose thorn, touch it I say!" she ordered.**

**In a flash of light, Hisako touched the rose thorn with her index finger.**

**Just that moment, the sailor scouts appeared in the door.**

**"Oh!" the threesome gasped.**

**"You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil," Queen Beryl said to Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, stepping aside, revealing Hisako laying face-down on the floor. "well, here's your precious princess."**

**Queen Beryl then disappeared, laughing.**

**"Kate!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.**

**"Oh Kate! Oh," Sailor Venus sighed. "I'll never forgive myself."**

**"We're all to blame!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.**

**The sailor scouts started crying over Hisako's motionless body.**

**Over in the throne room, the last rays of the setting sun shone in deep red.**

**King Darien and Queen Serena were sitting on their thrones when King Malachite approached them.**

**"Darien, there's something important I have to tell you." King Malachite said urgently.**

**"Not now, Malachite." King Darien said.**

**"But it's about Zoisite." King Malachite protested.**

**"Zoisite, oh yes, of course, Zoisite, why, where is the boy?" King Darien asked.**

**"That's what I'm telling to tell you." King Malachite said to King Darien.**

**"Well, send for him immediately!" Queen Serena said to King Malachite.**

**"But..." King Malachite began.**

**A fanfare sounded as Neflite stepped outside the castle.**

**"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" Neflite announced.**

**The crowd before the castle cheered as fireworks were shot into the sky.**

**Within a castle tower, the sailor scouts were crying at the bed they had placed Hisako in, with a white rose in her hand.**


	10. Hisako's Happily Ever After

**Hisako's Happily Ever After**

**"Poor King Darien and Queen Serena." Sailor Mars said sadly.**

**"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Sailor Jupiter said in agreement with Sailor Mars, sighing sadly.**

**Sailor Venus got an idea, "They're not going to." she said.**

**"They aren't?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Venus.**

**"How come, Venus?" Sailor Mars asked curiously.**

**"We'll put them all to sleep," Sailor Venus explained to her comrades. "until Kate awakens, follow me!"**

**The threesome teleported around the kingdom, putting everyone to sleep.**

**Choir: **_**Sleeping Mercury fair**_**;**

_**Blue of sapphires in your hair**_**;**

_**Lips that shame the red red rose**_**;**

_**Dreaming of true love**_**;**

_**In slumber repose**_**;**

_**One day he will come**_**;**

_**Riding over the dawn**_**;**

_**When you awaken**_**;**

_**To love**_**'**_**s first kiss**_**;**

**Till then;**

_**Sleeping Mercury**_**;**

_**Sleep on**_**;**

_**One day you**_**'**_**ll awaken**_**;**

_**To love**_**'**_**s first kiss**_**;**

_**Till then**_**;**

_**Sleeping Mercury**_**;**

_**Sleep on**_**.**

**Sailor Venus had just put the spell on King Malachite who had begun drifting off.**

**"Well, just been talking to Zoisite, seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." King Malachite said, yawning.**

**Sailor Venus did not wish to miss out on this.**

**"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Sailor Venus asked King Malachite curiously.**

**"Just some peasant girl," King Malachite yawned. "he met."**

**Now, Sailor Venus was getting even more excited.**

**"Where, where?" Sailor Venus urged King Malachite.**

**"Once upon a dream." King Malachite answered Sailor Venus, finally falling asleep.**

**"Once upon a dr... Kate! Prince Zoisite!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, shocked by what she had learned.**

**A little while later, Sailor Venus met up with Sailors Mars &amp; Jupiter.**

**"What's wrong, Venus?" Sailors Mars &amp; Jupiter asked in unison.**

**"Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Sailor Venus said to her friends.**

**The three sailor scouts hurriedly started back to the cottage.**

**Meanwhile, Zoisite was on his horse, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage, he knocked on the door.**

**"Come in!" Queen Beryl called out.**

**Zoisite entered and was surprised by a couple of Queen Beryl's servants, he struggled but ultimately was completely tied.**

**Queen Beryl and her rabbit monkey watched the scene with deep satisfaction, she lit Prince Zoisite's face with a candle.**

**"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.**

**"Release me at once!" Prince Zoisite commanded Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl just laughed, "Away with him, but gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." she said.**

**A little while later, the sailor scouts were still on their way, as they arrived, they found the door opened.**

**They entered and found Zoisite's hat on the floor.**

**"Queen Beryl!" the threesome exclaimed.**

**"She's got Prince Zoisite!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.**

**"At her palace in the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Venus said.**

**"But, we can't, we can't go there!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.**

**"We can," Sailor Venus said to her two friends. "and we must."**

**The sailor scouts reached Queen Beryl's castle and cautiously approached it.**

**They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed.**

**They found a window to a room where Queen Beryl was having a feast with her pets dancing around a huge fire.**

**The threesome could hear Queen Beryl talking to her rabbit monkey.**

**"What a pity Prince Zoisite can't be here to enjoy the celebration, come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Queen Beryl said.**

**Queen Beryl walked toward the dungeon, her rabbit monkey and the sailor scouts followed her.**

**Queen Beryl began to talk to Zoisite, who sat chained to the wall, head down.**

**"Oh come now, Prince Zoisite, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you, you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Queen Beryl said.**

**The sailor scouts appeared in the window of the dungeon, Queen Beryl used her magic staff to depict the following.**

**"Poor Zoisite." Sailor Mars whispered.**

**"Behold, King Darien &amp; Queen Serena's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Hisako, but see the gracious whim of fate, why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday, she is indeed most wondrous fair, blue of sapphires in her hair, lips that shame the red red rose, in ageless sleep she finds repose, the years roll by, but a thousand years to a steadfast heart are but a day, and now, the gates of the dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way, off he rides on his noble steed..." Queen Beryl began.**

**Prince Zoisite looked up at the evil queen, the expression on his face was that of entire hoplessness.**

**"Please release me." Prince Zoisite begged.**

**In Queen Beryl's imagery, the prince was shown to be old, anything but what she was telling Zoisite, her voice dripped with sarcasm.**

**"A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Queen Beryl finished as if she hadn't even heard Prince Zoisite's request.**

**Zoisite struggled in his chains.**

**Sailor Jupiter started towards Queen Beryl in anger.**

**"Why, you mean..." Sailor Jupiter began.**

**Sailor Jupiter was pulled back by Sailor Venus.**

**The rabbit monkey had noticed Sailor Jupiter speaking and turned toward the window, but didn't see the hidden sailor scouts.**

**Queen Beryl then went to the dungeon's door, "Come, my pet, let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts, a most gratifying day." she said.**

**Outside the dungeon, Queen Beryl locked the door.**

**"For the first time in fourteen years I shall sleep well." Queen Beryl said to her rabbit monkey.**

**Back in the dungeon, the sailor scouts approached Zoisite.**

**"Shh," Sailor Venus said to Prince Zoisite. "no time to explain."**

**Using their powers, the sailor scouts opened Zoisite's chains and the doorlock.**

**"Thank you for freeing me." Prince Zoisite said to the three sailor scouts.**

**The prince stood up now that he was free from his bindings.**

**"Wait, Prince Zoisite, the road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face, so arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Sailor Venus said.**

**Just outside the dungeon, the rabbit monkey waited, which then ran off screaming.**

**The sailor scouts and Zoisite started up the stairs.**

**The rabbit monkey had called Queen Beryl's servants, which came streaming downstairs.**

**Zoisite fought some of them, but then they jumped out a window.**

**Some rocks were dropped toward Zoisite.**

**"Zoisite, watch out!" Sailor Mars called out.**

**Sailor Venus turned the rocks into soap-bubbles.**

**A wall of arrows was shot but quickly turned into flying flowers.**

**Sailor Jupiter freed Goliath.**

**Zoisite rode off on Goliath toward the gate, where hot oil was thrown.**

**Sailor Venus turned it into a rainbow.**

**The rabbit monkey ran straight towards Queen Beryl's tower, trying to wake her.**

**Devil was followed by Sailor Jupiter, who first failed to hit him with her powers, at last, she turned him into a stone rabbit monkey just outside Queen Beryl's door.**

**Queen Beryl appeared in the door.**

**"Silence!" Queen Beryl shouted.**

**Then, Queen Beryl turned to Devil, "You, tell those fools to..." she began, noticing that Devil had been turned to stone by Sailor Jupiter. "no!"**

**Queen Beryl then spotted Prince Zoisite escaping, "No!" she shouted once again.**

**The drawbridge was raised.**

**Queen Beryl threw two spells, but could not stop the foursome.**

**Queen Beryl used some more of her dark magic.**

**Queen Beryl: **_**A forest of thorn shall be his tomb**_**;**

_**Born through the skies on a fog of doom**_**;**

_**Now go with the curse and serve me well**_**;**

_**Round Darien's castle cast my spell**_**!**

**A black cloud appeared over the castle, bolts of lightning struck everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes, Zoisite had to stop before them.**

**Queen Beryl just had to laugh, "For the first time in fourteen years I shall sleep well." she said.**

**"Oh no!" Prince Zoisite called out.**

**Zoisite stopped only shortly, then started cutting a way with his sword, finally, he was through.**

**"No, it cannot be!" Queen Beryl shouted.**

**Queen Beryl appeared in front of Prince Zoisite.**

**"Move out of my way," Zoisite shouted at Queen Beryl courageously. "for I've got a princess to rescue!"**

**"Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Purgatory!" Queen Beryl shouted.**

**Queen Beryl then transformed herself into a huge fire breathing dragon.**

**Zoisite courageously started toward Queen Beryl, but he had no chance against the fire-spraying dragon, after a short fight, he had to retreat, at a wall, he had to stop.**

**The three sailor scouts were above Prince Zoisite.**

**"Hop! Come this way!" Sailor Venus shouted.**

**Zoisite climbed up, only to see that he was now trapped on a cliff.**

**At another blaze of fire, he lost his shield.**

**Queen Beryl bit at Prince Zoisite.**

**The sailor scouts and the prince had combined their powers on the sword.**

**Sailor Venus: **_**Now sword of truth**_**;**

_**Fly swift and sure**_**;**

_**That evil die**_**;**

_**And good endure**_**!**

**Zoisite threw the sword at the dragon, which was hit deadly and collapsed.**

**Zoisite and the sailor scouts got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Hisako lay on her bed, Zoisite slowly walked towards her and gave her a faint kiss on the lips.**

**Hisako awakened, saw Zoisite and began to smile.**

**Inside the throne room as well as in Darien's kingdom, everyone awakened too.**

**"Oh, ah, forgive me, Malachite, the root beer... now, you were saying?" King Darien asked.**

**"I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Darien, this is the fourteenth century." King Malachite said.**

**"Yes, you said that a moment ago." King Darien said to King Malachite.**

**"Well, to come right to the point, my brother Zoisite says he's going to marry..." Malachite began.**

**Malachite was interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz.**

**The sailor scouts watched the scene from a balcony as Hisako and Zoisite appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.**

**"It's Hisako, she's here!" King Darien exclaimed.**

**King Malachite began rubbing his eyes in disbelief, "And Zoisite!" he exclaimed.**

**Hisako and Zoisite knelt down before the thrones.**

**Hisako then fondly embraced her mother.**

**"Oh, Hisako," Queen Serena exclaimed. "I am so glad to have my dear daughter back! Happy fourteenth birthday!"**

**"Thank you, Mother!" Princess Hisako exclaimed.**

**"What does this mean, boy? I don't..." King Malachite began.**

**Hisako kissed Malachite on the cheek.**

**"But, but..." Malachite stammered.**

**Hisako and Zoisite started dancing.**

**Malachite shook his head, "I don't understand!" he gasped.**

**On the balcony, Sailor Mars lost a tear.**

**"Why, Mars, what's the matter, dear?" Sailor Venus asked.**

**"Oh, I just love happy endings." Sailor Mars answered Sailor Venus.**

**"Yes, I do, too." Sailor Venus said.**

**Sailor Venus noticed that Hisako's gown was light blue instead of tan.**

**"Oh, light blue? Oh no," Sailor Venus said. "tan!"**

**The dress changed to tan.**

**The color of Princess Hisako's gown changed from light blue to tan and back again as she &amp; Prince Zoisite continued to waltz.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
